


Harry Potter and the Winchesters

by spnfanatic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, BAMF John Winchester, Canon-Typical Violence, Dean Winchester Has Powers, Good Parent John Winchester, Hunting is still a thing, Long, Magic, Sam Winchester Has Powers, Wizard Dean Winchester, Wizard Sam Winchester, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/spnfanatic
Summary: John wasn’t happy when Dean started showing signs of potential for magical abilities, but he wasn’t about to shoot Dean or lock him up somewhere where he can’t hurt people. John figured he could handle the kid himself and raise him to be Sammy’s protector. But then Sammy started showing signs of being a wizard too and John’s whole world was beginning to come down…
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Harry Potter and the Winchesters

Sam wasn’t a normal kid. Not by a long shot. When he was only a baby, his mom died in a fire caused by a demon. Sam wasn’t supposed to know but he overheard Dad and Dean arguing when they thought he was sleeping. Sam freaked out and couldn’t get a wink of sleep that night, imagined demons coming after his mom and dad and Dean. The next day, Sam went to school to a surprise quiz and managed to pass it, but just barely. That was probably the only time he came home with less than an A.

Then there was the time when he crossed the salt line in the motel room unknowingly and a ghost attacked him and nearly got him but Dean jumped out of nowhere with a shotgun and a bar of iron. That night, Sam was probably eight, Dean had to sit him down and tell him about the supernatural, including mom. Sam had to confess that he already knew about mom, even when he knew he wasn’t supposed to. Dean looked so shocked at Sam’s admission that Sam had to bite down his lip hard to keep from laughing. It was probably the only time he saw that expression on his brother’s face...until now.

Sam was eleven years old now. Dean was fifteen. It was a hot day, signaling summer wasn’t so far off. Dad was packing up the Impala, double checking Sam’s and Dean’s bags for what seemed like the third time. Sam was annoyed, slouched against the car, the heat getting to him. He was starved, hadn’t eaten since last night. It was nearing noon. As if sensing Sam’s mood from the other end of the car, standing next to Dad, Dean looked up to Sam with a grin that made Sam even more frustrated. 

“What?” Sam asked.

“Nothing,” Dean said, then paused, “Just...we’ll be done in a minute. Dad’s gotta check on something.”

Dad looked up as Sam crossed his arms and further curled in on himself, “Dean’s right, Sammy. We’ll be hitting the road soon. Trust me. Then we can stop at a diner on the way.”

“It’s Sam,” Sam said immediately. Sam ignored Dean’s smirk at the response. It was on reflex now. Dad and Dean had been calling Sam ‘Sammy’ for so long that he didn’t care anymore. It used to bother Sam but now Sam just rolled his eyes and ignore it.

Dad shrugged and got back to checking over the bags. Dean looked over Dad’s shoulder again, trying to figure out if anything was different. “What are you looking for?” he asked.

Dad sighed heavily, his right hand resting over one of the duffel bags. “I’m missing something here. I just can’t seem to figure out what.”

Dean bit the bottom of his lip, equally perplexed, before glancing over at his baby brother again. He heard Sam’s stomach growl, could see his brother’s body stiffen at the sound, his cheeks taking on a pink tinge in embarrassment. He and Dad shared a glance before their stomachs growled too and they all burst out laughing.

“Guess the mystery will have to wait,” Dad said after they gathered themselves together. He slammed down the trunk and walked over to the driver’s side. Dean automatically got into the front passenger seat on the other side and Sam took the back. Dad glanced over to Dean, then back to Sam and asked, “Where to?”

Sam shrugged, not caring, as long as it wasn’t more fast food. He should have spoken up though because then Dean said in a loud voice, “How about Wendy’s?”

“Alright, Wendy’s it is,” Dad said with no hesitation. He started up the impala and drove out the parking lot, leaving behind the motel they stayed in. Sam could hear himself groan over the rock music that Dean switched on. Life on the road really sucked.

The incident that left all the Winchesters shocked didn’t occur until later that night. Dad was tired from all the driving he did all day, which didn’t surprise anyone. Dean wasn’t allowed to drive until next year so it wasn’t like he could take turns with anyone. Sam would be complaining about staying at yet another motel if he wasn’t so exhausted. When Dad turned the key and opened the door to the motel room they would all share for the night, Sam was the first to make a beeline for the nearest bed. Much to his brother’s amusement, Sam dropped dead asleep as soon as his head fell onto the pillow, shoes and stinky clothes and all.

It was probably near midnight that Sam woke up with a start. He had been dreaming about flying on a broomstick and it felt so real. Sam could hardly see anything when he opened his eyes and that wasn’t the troubling part. He tried to turn around to nudge Dean awake but realized the precarious position he was in almost right away. His eyes widened as he took in how close the ceiling actually was to him. Sam could touch it if he reached out. It was right there, a few inches from his face.

Sam tried to feel around him but there wasn’t anything to touch besides air. He started to panic as he slowly looked around to confirm that he was indeed floating near the ceiling. The room was dark but not too dark to make out the bed Sam was supposed to be sleeping in. He could see his brother sleeping in the other bed and his Dad was sprawled out on the couch. The TV was shut off. There was a small kitchen behind Dad.

Sam looked back to his brother who was tossing and turning in bed, wearing nothing but a plain tee shirt and boxers. Sam cleared his throat and said, “D-Dean? Dad!” He tried to keep his voice calm and quiet but it came out just the opposite. Even to Sam’s ears, he sounded freaked out. He couldn’t help it though. He wasn’t in bed sleeping. Instead he was floating near the ceiling and feeling like he was in some kind of surreal dream. Dad woke up first, shooting off the couch with his gun in one hand and a knife in the other, a slightly paranoid look on his face.

“Sam?” Dad asked looking at the empty bed Sam had previously been in. 

“Dad, up here,” Sam said almost sheepishly as Dad turned wide eyes up to see his son floating in the air. “I, uh, don’t know what’s happening.”

If this had been any other day and was happening to someone else, Sam Winchester would have thought it funny to see his dad, the ex-marine and hunter extraordinaire, have almost a full blown meltdown. He had never seen every emotion pass on his dad’s usually serious face in the span of a minute. But as it stood, Sam was sure Dad’s expression was a mirror of Sam’s own.

“What do I do?” Sam asked, trying hard to not move. He wasn’t sure if he would fall to the ground and hit his head if he tried to do anything. He was scared and Dad looking scared as well was not exactly helping Sam. Dad seemed to snap out of whatever he was thinking at Sam’s words and rushed under him, arms held out as if to catch Sam.

“Try moving, Sam,” Dad said in his serious voice that he reserved for hunts or ordering Dean around. Sam looked down at him, skeptical. “If you fall, I’ll catch you,” Dad promised. “Just try and move. I’m right here, son.”

It was amazing how quickly John could switch to caring, loving father mode. As soon as Sam kicked out his legs, whatever spell that affected his son disappeared and John kept to his word and caught Sam as he fell. Sam was almost twelve now and while he was still a lanky kid, John had underestimated how much the kid ate, or overestimated his own strength. With an audible 'oof', they both fell to the floor. It took only a few minutes of shocked silence before it was broken by a low creak coming from the other bed as Dean Winchester sat up to look at them with wide eyes and mouth hanging open, looking like he had just seen a ghost clobber John.

Both Sam and John looked at each other before breaking into grins, then laughter like it was normal to see one of your sons just floating about in his sleep. Just another day with the Winchesters really. Boy did John need a drink.


End file.
